helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Time Repeat ~Towa ni Kimi wo Omou~
|released = January 16, 2019 |start = September 28, 2018 |end = October 8, 2018 |Chronology1 = Engeki Joshibu Theater Chronology |Last1 = Pharaoh no Haka ~Hebi Ou Sneferu~ (2018) |Next1 = Attack No.1 (2018)}} Time Repeat ~Towa ni Kimi wo Omou~ (タイムリピート〜永遠に君を想う〜; Time Repeat ~I Will Think of You Forever~) was an Engeki Joshibu musical starring Juice=Juice. It ran from September 28 to October 8, 2018 at Zenrosai Hall/Space Zero in Shinjuku. The DVD was released on January 16, 2019 including a bonus soundtrack CD. Synopsis Next time for sure, I will live tomorrow. Space History Year 3255. For over 30 years, the Galactic Federation and Roa Empire have been in a state of cold war. The Esperanza, a Galactic Federation spaceship carrying 13 crew members, discovers a planet where a rare energy source of neocrystals lie dormant. As they prepare for landing, the spaceship gets destroyed in a collision with a mysterious asteroid-like object that suddenly appears... However, the crew's mineralogist Luna wakes up once again. There she realizes that she is in the Esperanza before its destruction. In a time that repeats forever, the one reality will soon become clear. Cast ;From Juice=Juice *Miyazaki Yuka as Alisa (アリサ), the captainMiyazaki Yuka. "溶 宮崎由加" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2018-08-28. *Kanazawa Tomoko as Jin (ジン), the vice captain *Takagi Sayuki as Eiji (エイジ), the chief engineerTakagi Sayuki. "役決まったよ！。 高木紗友希" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2018-08-28. *Miyamoto Karin as Soma (ソーマ) (lead role), the astrophysicistMiyamoto Karin. "まさかの☆宮本佳林" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2018-08-26. *Uemura Akari as Ryo (リョウ), the chef *Yanagawa Nanami as Madoka (マドカ), the doctor *Dambara Ruru as Tsugumi (ツグミ), the communications operator *Inaba Manaka as Luna (ルナ) (lead role), the mineralogistInaba Manaka. "ひとつひとつ。稲場愛香" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2018-08-29. ;From Ame no Mori Kawa Umi *Takase Kurumi as Leona (レオナ), a soldier *Maeda Kokoro as Kanata (カナタ), a soldier *Yamazaki Yuhane as Mika (ミカ), a helmswoman *Okamura Minami as Ellie (エリー), a helmswoman *Kiyono Momohime as Teru (テル), an engineer Crew *Script: Ota Yoshinari *Director: Nishimori Hideyuki (Innocent Sphere) *Music: Wada Shunsuke *Choreography: YOSHIKO *Producer: Niwa Tamon Andrew (BS-TBS) Soundtrack The original soundtrack for the musical was only released on January 16, 2019 as a DVD bonus. Tracklist #Kibou no Wakusei (希望の惑星; Planet of Hope) #Yoosoroo (ヨーソロー; Steady Onward) #Ikitoshi Ikeru Mono Subete (生きとし生けるもの全て; All Living Things) #Maru de (まるで; As Though) #Crew (クルー) #Unmei (運命; Fate) #Time Repeat (タイムリピート) #Neocrystal (ネオクリスタル) #Yume wo Miteiru you (夢を見ているよう; Like I'm Dreaming) #Kimi to Boku wa (君と僕は; You and I) #Ashita wo Ikiru (明日を生きる; I Will Live Tomorrow) #Towa ni Kimi wo Omou (永遠に君を想う; I Will Think of You Forever) Information *Lyrics: Ota Yoshinari *Composition: Wada Shunsuke *Arrangement: Matoba Hideya DVD Tracklist #TR 0 #TR 1 #TR 2 #TR 3 #TR 4 #TR 5 Trivia *The musical's working subtitle was Kibou no Wakusei (希望の惑星; Planet of Hope).https://twitter.com/_gekijyo/status/1016251690243125248 *This is the first theatrical production to feature Dambara Ruru. *Funaki Musubu and Kawamura Ayano came to watch the musical on October 1.Kawamura Ayano. "☆タイムリピート☆川村文乃" (in Japanese). ANGERME Member Official Blog. 2018-10-01. *Tsubaki Factory, Ichioka Reina, and Shimakura Rika came to watch on October 2.Miyazaki Yuka. "然 宮崎由加" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2018-10-02. *Sasaki Rikako, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kasahara Momona, Kawamura Ayano (for her second time), and Shiotsuki Shuu came to watch on October 3.Kasahara Momona. "タイムリピート！ 笠原桃奈" (in Japanese). ANGERME Shin Member Official Blog. 2018-10-03. *Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna, and Sato Masaki came to watch on October 4.Fukumura Mizuki. "タイムリピート〜永遠に君を想う〜☆譜久村聖" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2018-10-04. *Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura, Makino Maria, Yokoyama Reina, Morito Chisaki, and Ono Mizuho came to watch on October 5.Oda Sakura. "じゅーーすー！小田さくら" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2018-10-05. Gallery TimeRepeatEienniKimiwoOmou-promoback.jpg TFfl0fS.jpg|Miyazaki Yuka as Alisa ZvLWubb.jpg|Kanazawa Tomoko as Jin K4I75oC.jpg|Takagi Sayuki as Eiji U47jL4l.jpg|Miyamoto Karin as Soma 98lnQey.jpg|Uemura Akari as Ryo HzYa2Y6.jpg|Yanagawa Nanami as Madoka Rlt5EuD.jpg|Dambara Ruru as Tsugumi Mp2EWOa.jpg|Inaba Manaka as Luna 9HvuQol.jpg|Takase Kurumi as Leona OtkmX0p.jpg|Maeda Kokoro as Kanata ZdQDbMY.jpg|Yamazaki Yuhane as Mika SAIbuTU.jpg|Okamura Minami as Ellie RMtfU4r.jpg|Kiyono Momohime as Teru References External Links *Musical Details: Hello! Project (archived), Gekijyo, UP-FC *Goods *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:Engeki Joshibu Category:2018 Musicals Category:Juice=Juice Category:Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Category:2019 DVDs Category:Juice=Juice DVDs